Char: Return
Char: Return is a 2014 Horror-Science Fiction Film directed by Steven Spielberg and Danny Boyle and produced by Spire Industries Asia and Europe. The film stars Clara Reeves as Professor and 1st Lieutenant Caria, who is with Alpha and Bravo Team on the Planet Char for recolonization after an outbreak destroyed the entire colony. During the Recolonization Operation, the outbreak resurfaces again once more. Which created the Second Outbreak of Char. The film's Running time is 124 Minutes. Char: Return was released in the United States and Canada on July 15, 2014 and July 18, 2014 on Japan. The film grossed $537 Million Worldwide and is given generally positive reviews by Metacritic and 65% from Rotten Tomatoes. Making it one of the highest gross films of all time. And second most highest gross film of the SPS Movie series. Plot In 2259, the Inner Colony planet Char was attacked and devastated by an Outbreak called "Flood." The Flood mutated and turned the major population centers into hives. An SPS Operation called Blackdust was open for the schedule and airstriked the cities despite civillian and infected casualties. Killing almost every colonists and destroying evidences linked to the virus itself. Years later in 2425, inside the SPS Solocco and Reagan. Lieutenant Caria meets up with Master Sergeant Anderson for an operation on Char on it's operation to Recolonize the once infected but cleared planet of Char. Caria done some classified research about the planet and meets up with Doctor Keyes and Spartan Commando A-253 with Bravo Team. Inside the Little Tart, the dropship drops Alpha and Bravo Team along with Caria to the recently established FOB Spectre Two. Keyes lead the teams into the ruins of Union City. But one of the members of Alpha Team was missing, forcing the rest of the team to find it's missing member and found it dismembered. Caria investigated the dismembered soldier into her laboratory, but the soldier wakes up infected and tries to attack the Professor. But the infected soldier is shot by A-253 and orders it to burn the body. Caria on the other hand was interested despite her fears, as she wants to find more about the Flood Outbreak. The team returns once more to the city along with the Spartan. A Creature leads two soldiers of Bravo Team down to the Sewers, but both soldiers were killed. As they shot the creature down dead. The Spartan brings the creature to the lab. As Caria examines it, the FOB is under attack by a massive swarm of Flood. Leaving the power to the base offline. Caria escapes the infested facility at the cost of Alpha Team's lives. Without contact to the SPS Solocco, A-253, Caria, Anderson, Rookie, Gustavo, Enriquez, Boomer, Aria and Montez were left stranded and stuck on the temporary bunker. Which Caria knows it was used 30 years after the outbreak as she accessed the bunker's old computer files. The survivors were attacked again by the swarm but eventually hold it off. However, Gustavo was infected and A-253 shoots him down despite Anderson's protest that he's not infected. Though, this uncovers the bunker's entrance. Revealing a laboratory facility. As the survivors investigate the facility, Caria finds samples of the virus, video and audio logs about the flood. That the team here in 2289 were developing a cure for the Flood but failed as they created Hell Knights on their path. One Hell Knight was accidently released and chased the survivors down, killing Enriquez and Boomer. The Rookie used a war-era Rocket Launcher and killed the Hell Knight. As the group looked around that they were in the Command Centre. Anderson tries to call in for the ships in orbit, trying to get the ships down to rescue them. The Solocco was unable to catch their final message but tells them that they're deploying troops down to the planet. Which Caria calls it suicide. Though, she looked at the formula and it was complete. The Science Team was pointing that the cure was about to be finished and Caria needs to do is to test it to an infected flood. The survivors were attacked again, infecting Montez and Caria testing the cure on Montez. The cure painfully removes Montez from infection and scanned him healthy. Meaning that the cure for the virus did work. However, the swarm found the bunker and A-253 leads the survivors out of the facility. Prompting it to blow up, destroying the swarm. As a Gravemind surfaces from the ground and kills Montez and decapitating Aria. Anderson gets mortally wounded. With the Rookie and Caria trying to run away from the Gravemind. A-253 grabs the HAVOK Nuke from a crashed Frigate but was caught by the Gravemind and is thrown away to a nearby building. Nearly killing him but the Nuke setting off. The Rookie pushed Caria down to a hole, saving her but killing the Rookie. After the nuke was cleared off, Caria watches SPS Marines and ODSTs battling the Infected. As she was taken off by the rescue teams, she watches Char being taken down by multiple Autumn Cruisers and Frigates firing Orbital Rounds down to the surface. A pilot reports his commander that Caria is the only survivor. As she was taken back to the Solocco. In a post-credits scene, Superior S.Spire interrogates Seiya, who happens to be resurrected after her death years ago . Asking her if she knows about the Sanctum Capital. With Seiya responding, "Ask your Forerunner SPARTAN."